xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Giant
Giants are an extinct race in Xenoblade Chronicles that once lived on Bionis. Their ruins exist all over the world, but their life and disappearance are shrouded in mystery. Known Giants The first Giant seen in the game is Arglas, who is imprisoned on Prison Island under the control of Zanza. He claimed to have created the Monado, and offers to release its shackles in exchange for being released. After Dickson's betrayal in Mechonis Core, it is shown that Dickson was in fact a giant loyal to Zanza. He returns to his true form during the battle at Prison Island. Two unseen Giants that passed away long before the events of Xenoblade Chronicles are hinted at through quests to obtain The Giants' Treasure. Bafalgar, who had a tomb in Tephra Cave hiding Truth of the Giants and Agni, who had a strong presence in Makna Forest, though little remains of his reign other than the Agni Tablet and his tomb which holds Heart of the Giants and the "Eater" Records near the crossroads between Pod Landing Site and Valak Mountain. The Giants' Ruins There are ruins of Giant origin in Tephra Cave, Makna Forest, Satorl Marsh and Valak Mountain, all deserted from eons ago. Quests can be received to unlock each of the ruins from eager explorers, who will in turn give the party a key item related to the Giants. Once all three of them are obtained, the party will be able to explore the ruins at Valak Mountain. * Truth of the Giants - quest chain ending with The Gratitude of Bafalgar, received from Shura in Colony 9. * Daring of the Giants - quest chain ending with The Giants' Treasure, received from Kacha in Satorl Marsh. * Heart of the Giants - quest chain ending with Mystery of Makna Ruins 4, received from Lupa in Frontier Village. At the Bafalgar Tomb, the ruins inside Tephra Cave, the party learns of the soothsayer. The Giant's soothsayer is credited with the near extermination of the White Spiders, the nemesis of the Giants which exist in Tephra Cave. After the death of the soothsayer, it is said that the tables were reversed and the giants were hunted to extinction. It is worthy to note that there are giant spiders on the giant ruins existing on Satorl Marsh. However, it is unknown if the spiders brought about the demise of all of the giant race. The Giants' Treasure Chests They are stationary treasure chests that can be found in various locations through Bionis. They contain precise items that can be equipment, advanced Art Books and quest items. Most of them are almost certainly relics of the past when the Giants inhabited Bionis, and appear in various Giants' ruins. These chests can be found at the following locations: * King Agni's Tomb (Makna Forest) * Soothsayer's Crypt (Tephra Cave) * Three Sage Summit (Valak Mountain) * First Sanctum (Prison Island) * Second Sanctum (Prison Island) * Central Hall (Prison Island) Notes * According to Xenoblade: The Secret File, the Giants were created, along with the High Entia, from Telethia that were granted intelligence. However, the ability to revert into Telethia is a trait particular to the High Entia. * Since several Giant's Treasure Chests can be found in Prison Island, it is possible that it served as home to some in the past. Gallery Dickson Giant.png|Dickson's true form XC-Giants-Treasure-Chest-VM.png|The Giants' Treasure Chest of the Three Sage Summit Soothsayer crypt.jpg|The Giants' Treasure Chest of the Soothsayer's Crypt Arglas hologram flashback 2.JPG|A Giant as seen in a holographic projection Arglas hologram flashback.JPG Category:Bionis Life Category:XC1 Races Category:Giants